


Bound and Confused

by SnicketyLemon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Rape Fantasy, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 00:54:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1325665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnicketyLemon/pseuds/SnicketyLemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything is a haze... My head is pounding... My vision is blurry... Footsteps approach me, and suddenly I'm found face-to-face with a bound Marco and a mysterious look-alike man, a grin on his face and an eyepatch over his right temple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound and Confused

Bound and Confused

My eyes snapped open and I writhed and groaned on a cold stone floor, instinctually trying to find my bearings in the dim room around me. There was a cloth stuffed into my mouth, and my hands and feet were tied together, making it nearly impossible to move. The only thing covering my body were the thin leather straps of the 3D-Maneuver-Gear, pulled even tighter than normal against my chilled skin.

From behind me, I could hear footsteps: one set was heavy and measured, and the other was light and frantic. I wriggled around so I could see what was going on, groaning into the cloth in my mouth as my eyes met a terrified Marco’s staring down at me. I couldn’t crane my neck enough to see who was dragging him around, however: what little bit of their face I could see was obscured in the shadows.

The man pushed Marco onto his knees in front of me, and I found another cry escaping my throat. Marco was also bound in much the same way I was, but his hands were tied behind my back while mine, for some reason, were bound in front of me.  Just like me, leather straps chaffed against his tan, naked body; if I hadn’t been panicking at the time, I would’ve said Marco looked rather seductive as he kneeled, panting in front of me.

“Marco, Jean,” the man said above us, “you two have already met, I’m sure.”

Marco tried to yell out at the man, but it was no use: nothing but a muffled cry could be heard.

“I have a proposition for you, gentlemen,” the man continued, his clothes falling to the floor next to me. “You will do what I say, and I will not harm either of you,” he said, pausing to chuckle to himself. “At least, not _that_ much, anyway.” The man squatted down in front of us, his sizeable erection hanging just inches from my face.

When I looked up at him, I felt a strange mixture of fear and relief wash over me. His face was familiar—he had dark hair, olive skin, and freckles, just like Marco; in fact, he could’ve been Marco’s twin brother—but something about the expression he wore and the dark black eye patch wrapped over his right temple made my skin crawl in fear.

“I’ll let you both go just as soon as we’ve had some fun,” he smiled, grabbing the harnesses that squeezed my body and pulling me onto all fours. His fingers were warm and tender when he placed them on my cheek; I jerked away, giving him a throaty growl as a dull pain throbbed in my head.

“Now, now,” he said, grabbing the cloth and yanking it from my mouth. “Is that better?”

“You let us both go, you sick bastard!” I cried out, hoping that my voice would carry enough for someone to hear us. “Enough of this!”

“Not a chance, Jean,” the man purred, his hands trailing over my body. “In fact, you should be feeling it yourself, hmm? I know Marco sure is.”

“What are you talking about?” I lurched, glancing back up at Marco: his face was bright red and his eyes lowered as he gazed down at me. When my eyes darted over his body, I felt a rush in my gut, my heart beginning to race. “Did you…did you drug us?!” I yelled, attempting to move my legs and kick the bastard with all my might. All I managed to do, however, was slip and fall into my side as my muscles gave out.

“Don’t worry,” he said, reaching down to run his hands across my exposed torso, “the drug only amplifies those desires you already have.” He paused and smiled, exhaling slowly. “And it, well…prepares you, too.” A wide grin crossed his face as his hands slid down to my waist, and finally to my groin. Hot fingers gripped my hardening shaft and he began to pump slowly, eliciting a few desperate moans from my gaping mouth.

“P-please,” I said, my mind getting hazier with each passing second, “don’t…”

“Don’t what, Jean?” he asked, suddenly releasing his hold on me.

“No!” I gasped, almost beyond my control, staring back at him with pleading eyes.

“Good boy,” the man replied, pulling me back onto my legs and pushing me over to Marco, whose quiet breathing had turned into anxious panting. My face was suddenly pressed into Marco’s thigh, and I felt him shake as chills rushed over his body.

“You know what to do,” the man said as I turned my eyes towards Marco.

My best friend, tied up and drugged in some godforsaken basement, looked down at me with lust in his deep brown eyes. Despite our situation, I couldn’t help but notice his throbbing red shaft against my face.

“Do it,” the man snapped, grabbing my hair and pushing my mouth towards the head of Marco’s cock. I complied and parted my lips, the hot skin pressing against my tongue and into the back of my throat. I gagged, unable to catch my breath, until finally the man pulled me back.

“Ah, look,” he said, smiling down at me, “you’ve made Marco very happy.”

I looked up at Marco who was still panting heavily, his eyes longing for me to continue. I managed to rest my weight on my bound hands, my palms spread open on the stone beneath me, and without thinking I bent down and let my tongue dance across the head of his cock, drawing innocent stifled moans from above. The man reached down and ran his fingers through my hair, then clenched it tightly and pushed down until I was gagging once again. Marco’s moans echoed throughout the small chamber, and when I was released, I went back to work without a single hesitation.

“Good boy,” the man repeated, standing up.

My focus turned entirely to Marco after that, losing myself in something I had only fantasized about in the dead of night. I could taste the salty cum leaking out onto my tongue, smell the rich musk of his skin, feel his body shake as I ran my tongue up and down the length, flicking the head to revel in his boyish moans.

I wanted so badly to reach out and touch him, to run my hands along his dark skin, to hold him and kiss him passionately, but I couldn’t move from the degrading position I was in. I was so engulfed by this burning passion that had consumed me, though, that I didn’t notice when two firm hands gripped my waist; when a hard, slick member began pressing into me from behind.

“Fuck!” I cried out, moving forward and pushing my head into Marco’s lap.

“So tight,” the man said from behind me as I turned to look at him. He let out a breathy laugh as he pushed harder, the head of his cock slipping inside of me. “But I can see my special drugs have been helping.”

I growled loudly into Marco’s chest, rubbing my head into the sweaty skin as the man inched deeper and deeper, occasionally stopping to spit down onto his shaft. Finally he stopped, and I attempted to move my body back. Part of me wanted to put everything I had into a kick directly to this guy’s gut, but there was no way I could move as he straddled my legs from behind. After a few agonizing moments, he began to thrust.

“Ah, dammit!” I cried out, tears welling up in the corner of my eyes. “Please…s-stop,” I said, resting my forehead on Marco’s thigh. “Please…”

“Please? Well, if you’re asking so nicely,” the man snickered, pulling on my waist as I practically fell onto his cock, another roar filling the small chamber. “Now, get back to work,” he said between gasps, grabbing my hair and pushing me towards Marco.

Marco’s hips thrust forward, grinding his shaft against my cheek as he moaned; his eyes begged me to continue. My lips parted and I started sucking again, my tongue pressing against the sweaty skin as the swollen head dove into my throat. Marco bucked his hips again, and I gagged, trying to catch my breath as I somehow managed to endure being dominated from both sides.

The burning pain had left me as the man began to pound harder, leaving me to moan into Marco’s groin. I felt completely overwhelmed, my body hot and pulsing with lust; I would’ve given anything to free my hands and touch myself, but I had no idea how long this tortuous pleasure would last.

I could hear skin slapping against skin from behind me, the rhythm increasing steadily as I cried out with each blow. My legs trembled as I did my best stay upright; deep growls rumbled behind me as my body lurched forward, Marco’s cock slipping deeper into me.

“Fuck!” the man called out, his thrusts suddenly stopping as he pushed as far into me as he possibly could. I felt his member twitch and a warm liquid spilled inside of me. Groaning a couple times, he gave a few final thrusts, as if to solidify his dominance over me. Marco’s cock slipped from my mouth with a pop as I rested my head on his stomach, trying to keep from slipping forward.

In one quick motion the man pulled out and stood up, wandering over to me. He smiled, his eyes practically glowing in the light of the dwindling lantern in the back of the room. He grabbed my chin with his sticky hand and forced me to look at him before leaning down and kissing me passionately. I could feel his tongue force its way into my mouth, the thick saliva mixing with my own, the roughness of his teeth as he bit gently on my lip, the taste of alcohol on his breath.

“Good boy,” he whispered, sitting up and looking to Marco who was watching with that same glazed look in his eye. “I think he wants a turn, don’t you?”

I glanced at Marco who was staring up at the man and nodding. Reaching down, he pulled the cloth out of Marco’s mouth and undid the bindings on his hands and feet. With a wide smirk on his face, the man pulled Marco up and dragged him behind me, situating him on his knees.

“Marco,” I whimpered, looking back at him. My heart and mind were racing; he could get us out of here! He could take this man down!

I wanted to shout at him, to tell him to free me, but just as I opened my mouth I felt Marco’s lips press against the skin of my back. My muscles twitched as he made his way to the back of my neck, gently nibbling at the flushed skin.

“M-Marco…” I stammered, leaning back into his body. “Fuck….”

“I really…want this,” Marco huffed into my ear.

“M-me…t-t-too…” I stammered, turning to look at him.

Our lips crashed together in a sloppy kiss, Marco’s hands sliding up my torso and onto my cheeks, holding me in place as he rubbed his cock against my ass. We shared shaky moans as our tongues fought one another, dueling their way from mouth to mouth.

“Are you ready?” Marco asked, leaning back and letting his hands fall down to my ass.

“Mm-hmm,” I hummed, letting the front of my body drop to the ground. I felt a finger slip inside of me, then another, my battered muscles relaxing little by little.

“Just do it!” I barked as I felt Marco’s fingers slide out, the throbbing head of his dick taking their place. I leaned back onto him, groaning a little as the pain from before surged through me, but only for a moment. Marco complied with my order, grabbing onto my waist with trembling fingers as he pressed into me.

“You okay?” he asked, leaning over to leave a trail of kisses around my shoulder blades.

“Y-yeah,” I said, turning back and looking at him from the corner of my eye.

With my permission, Marco nodded and slowly pulled out, just to the tip, and then dove back inside, faster this time and with much more force. He repeated the action, hitting harder each time, until he had built up a steady rhythm.

My body shook with each thrust, a labored grunt escaping my lips each time I felt Marco press inside of me. I tugged at the rope holding my arms and legs together, hoping I could break free and bring my body closer to Marco’s.

“Let me out,” I groaned as footsteps neared my face, pressed against the cold floor. “Please,” I whimpered, “take them off.”

“You won’t run away, will you?” the man asked, crouching down and running his fingers through my hair.

“N-no,” I said, looking back at Marco. There was no way I would run away, now; all of this frustration, all of this desire—it had to be released.

“Good boy,” the man smiled, pulling at the ropes that bound my arms. When they finally slipped free, I sat up on the palms of my hands and then leaned back, Marco’s arms moving up my torso and wrapping me in a tight embrace. The curve of his chest fit neatly into my back, and I turned my head to kiss him as the man reached between us to undo the bindings around my legs.

“My work here is done.”

I lost myself in the passion, turning around and falling gently onto my back, Marco crawling over me and locking our lips together, tongues smacking between ragged breaths. Finally free, my ravenous hands began to explore Marco’s body, eliciting a shaky moan as hot fingers slid over his ass and pressed inside of him.

Our eyes met and I knew what he wanted to say.

Rolling across the floor, I found myself resting on top of Marco’s sweat-soaked body, my tongue trailing down his abs as I sat up, resting on my legs. A gasp escaped from below me as I pulled Marco’s legs up onto my shoulders, the head of my cock rubbing against his skin. When I pressed a couple saliva-covered fingers into him, Marco’s back arched off the floor and he let out a choked cry.

“Just relax,” I said softly, keeping my fingers in place as I stroked his chest. Marco looked up at me, clearly fighting back pain, and nodded. I spat into the palm of my other hand, wrapping it around Marco’s dick and pumping slowly as he writhed beneath me, hoping that the pleasure would help distract his mind. The sight of Marco lying beneath me, his body given over for me to use, was enough to throw me over the edge right then, but I wasn’t going to stop until he was satisfied.

After loosening his tight muscles a bit, I carefully pulled out my fingers, making sure not to cause him any more pain. Coating my own dick in as much spit as I could get out, I exhaled slowly, placing my hands on the tops of his thighs as I began to push inside of him.

“Ah, Jean!” he cried out. I paused and looked down at him, waiting. “M-more!” he finally huffed.

“Yeah,” I whispered, thrusting into him and growling. “Fuck, Marco!”

The heat that surrounded my shaft was intoxicating, invigorating; I couldn’t hold back any longer and began to grind my hips into him. His legs slipped from my shoulders and he pulled himself up, resting in my lap as he rode me. Grabbing the sides of my face, he pulled me in for a kiss, our tongues slipping across one another as we both moaned. My fingers clawed gently into his flesh, leaving light red marks on his ass, barely visible on his freckled skin. A hand trailed down my chest, and I felt Marco stroking his cock between us.

“I’m…close,” he panted into my ear as his rhythmic breathing faded into pulsing grunts.

My own groin tightened and I pushed inside of him as he brought our lips back together, if only for a moment.

“Oh, Jean!” he yelled into the darkness, his hot seed falling onto my chest.

“M-m-mar…” I stammered moments later as I reached my own climax, groaning and panting into his ear as I pulled him closer.

We remained tangled in each other’s bodies for a few moments, Marco’s head resting in the crook of my neck as he gasped for air, my eyes sealed shut, sweat dripping down my brow.

Marco’s arms tightened around me as I ran my fingers through his damp hair, kissing and licking at his neck, the sound of footsteps and faint laughter fading down the hallway as the oil in the lamp finally burnt out.

_“Jean…”_ a faint voice called out to me in the blackness. _“Wake up…”_

I opened my eyes to a blast of white light, and when I looked up, I saw Marco’s smiling face staring down at me.

“C’mon,” he chuckled, patting my shoulder a couple times. “You can’t sleep all day, y’know.”

“Huh?” I said, sitting up and rubbing my burning eyes.

“Hurry up and get dressed,” he said, pulling the short leather jacket around his torso, the emblem of the Military Police gleaming bright in the sun that filtered through the window behind us. “We don’t wanna be late.”


End file.
